White Light
=Overview= White Light was the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode that confirmed several news speculations about the introduction of a "White Ranger" into the series. Before the episode went public, Jason David Frank was about to be let go after "Green No More" was finished, but fans wrote in to Saban Entertainment by the millions, requesting that Tommy Oliver return to the Power Rangers legacy. And so, Frank was offered back his role as Tommy Oliver, who became the White Ranger. =Synopsis= Part One The day begins at Angel Grove Youth Center, when Kimberly tells Billy and Trini that Tommy wrote her in a letter that he would be coming home at the end of the week, and the Rangers decide a surprise party must be planned for his return. Meanwhile, Zordon and Alpha 5 embark on a secret mission and shut down the Command Center. This change in energy alerts Lord Zedd in the Lunar Palace on the moon, and decides that now is the time to destroy the Rangers, so he alters the Sentinel Statue in Angel Grove Park—a statue of a giant fist—with his magic. When matured, the statue will transform into his strongest monster, Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel. Back in Angel Grove Park, Bulk and Skull continue their never-ending quest to find out the Rangers' identities and, when a meteor crashlands to Earth, they find the Dumpster in which Lord Zedd imprisoned Rita Repulsa and take it to Mr. Skullovich's workshop at Skull's house to attempt to open it. Meanwhile, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini discover that the Sentinel Statue is covered in foul-smelling slime and attempt to contact Zordon, with no return response. Billy and Jason, after investigating the spot where Rita's Dumpster used to be, teleport to investigate the statue, just as Zedd sends the Putties to attack and distract them. The teens make quick work of the clay soldiers and attempt to contact Zordon again, but still with no return response. Sensing something is wrong, the Rangers teleport to the Command Center, failing to notice that the Sentinel Statue has suddenly grown a porcelain mask behind itself. Meanwhile, Tommy is just finishing a swim in a lake in a remote location, and as he dries himself off, he is suddenly teleported off the face of the Earth. Back in Angel Grove, when the Rangers arrive at the Command Center, they find Zordon and Alpha gone and the place dark, but Billy discovers a disk that records the recent activity of the Command Center. But, before he can fully decipher the recent recorded binary code, Zedd brings his monster to life, and it attacks the city. The Rangers morph and teleport to stop Nimrod, but are easily overpowered, and even more so when the Thunder Megazord is severely damaged in battle with a super-sized Scarlet Sentinel and its minions, AC and DC. Billy is able to escape back to the Command Center and finds the hidden door of white light, which, after a moment of freefalling, leads him into another room, where he hears Alpha and Zordon's voices. He looks through a grate into a lower room and discovers that the twosome are in the process of creating a new Power Ranger. Part Two Billy hurries back to his lab, where the other Rangers have returned to regroup after Nimrod seriously damaged their Thunder Megazord, and relays his findings to his friends. Kimberly mopes about Tommy, saying he should have been the one to be selected to be this new Ranger, and Zack and Trini begin to agree with her, until Jason and Billy convince them to accept the newcomer, no matter who it is. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull have tried everything they can to open Rita's Dumpster, but nothing has worked, so Skull suggests seeing Ernie about a way to open it. When they leave, Rita struggles to open her Dumpster herself, but is unable to. Back at the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon restore full power to the systems and summon the Rangers. Zordon gives the Rangers a speech about the Green Ranger powers being completely destroyed and then introduces the new addition to their team—the White Ranger. When he reveals his identity, Kimberly faints on the spot, as this new Ranger is revealed to be Tommy, who gently wakes her up again. Zordon presents Tommy with a new Zord—the White Tigerzord—and a new white saber that he can use to operate it, named Saba. He also reveals that Tommy is the new leader of the team. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull return to the Skullovich workshop with a giant can opener and attempt again to open the Dumpster, while at the Command Center, the Rangers are alerted to Nimrod's next attack. The Rangers must split up to repair the Zords, secure Rita's Dumpster, and battle Nimrod all at once. Billy and Trini are sent to repair the Zords, while Jason, Zack, and Kimberly are given the task of securing the Dumpster. As for Tommy, he is sent to battle Nimrod until the others are able to aid him in defeating the Scarlet Sentinel. The Rangers (minus Billy and Trini) morph and teleport to their assigned locations. Jason, Zack, and Kimberly must battle the Putties before they can reach Bulk and Skull and steal the Dumpster from them, while Tommy, after a brief argument with his saber, Saba (yes, he can talk), sends in the White Tigerzord against Nimrod. It converts to Warrior Mode and battles the monster. Tommy almost wins, until Nimrod summons AC and DC again, and the threesome triangulate their attacks and shut the new Zord down. Fortunately, the Rangers have just repaired their Zords, and Jason summons the Red Dragon Thunderzord to aid Tommy. Tommy brings his Tigerzord back on-line, and Red Dragon Thunderzord leaps on Tigerzord Tiger Mode's back, riding it into battle. Then, after it leaps off the Tigerzord's back, Tommy reinitiates the Tigerzord Warrior Mode, and the Thunderzord Assault Team is summoned. Together with the White Tigerzord, they all join together to become the Mega Tigerzord, who quickly disposes of Nimrod and its minions. Then, the Power Rangers head for the Skullovich workshop and put Rita, who has just escaped from her prison and scared Bulk and Skull into unconsciousness, back in her Dumpster and send her back into deep space. Afterwards, at the Angel Grove Youth Center, the Rangers, as well as others, celebrate Tommy's return to Angel Grove with the planned surprise party, but as Jason remarked to Tommy, "But I think that your surprise... was more of a surprise... than our surprise." During the celebration, Richie, a boy Trini has taken an interest in, shows off his karate trophy, and the Rangers convince him to show them one of his moves. However, he ends up kicking the cake out of Ernie's hands, and it hits Bulk and Skull, who always seem to conveniently arrive in the wrong place at the right time. The episode concludes with Tommy remarking, "It's good to see some things never change." =Episode info= *Writer: Shuki Levy, Shell Danielson *Director: Jonathan Tzachor =Cast= *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *??? as Richie *Joel Rogers as Curtis Taylor *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (morphed voice) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (morphed voice) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) Quotes *'Zordon: '''Welcome Power Rangers. This promises to be a momentous occasion, You are about to meet the newest member of your team. As you are aware, the Green Ranger's powers were completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I decided to create an even more ''powerful ''Ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil! To that end, a candidate was selected and a new Power Rangers was created! And now my friends, I present to you...The White Ranger! Zords *Thunder Megazord *White Tigerzord *Red Dragon Thunderzord *Red Dragon /White Tigerzord rider *Mega Tigerzord =VHS and DVD releases= VHS releases * White Light was first released on home video by Saban Home Entertainment, as part of a trilogy called '''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: ''All-Time Favorites. * It was also released under the name ''"White Ranger Adventure", which commemorated the classic episodes of Power Rangers. At this time, the franchise was in its "Time Force" season. DVD releases To commemorate the 10th Anniversary of the Power Rangers franchise, Buena Vista Home Entertainment released a DVD entitled '''The Best of the Power Rangers: ''The Ultimate Rangers, where fans of the Power Rangers phenomenon were invited to vote on their all-time favorite episodes. White Light was one of the episodes selected to be featured on the DVD. Trivia * When Tommy first morphs, the song "White Ranger Tiger Power" is not played, but rather, his Green Ranger theme music, with the word "White" substituted for "Green." Category:Trivia